In the German Patent Application DE 2504252 and in the European Patent Application EP 0125756 3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine derivatives with anti-ulcer activity are described.
The International Application WO 0049015 describes pyridine compounds with inhibitory activity on the production of nitric oxide.